familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jessie Maud Robins (1880-1926)
|long_name=Jessie Maud Robins |birth_year=1880 |birth_locality=Richmond River, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1926 |death_month=03 |death_day=03 |death_address=a private hospital |death_locality=Lismore, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1908 |wedding1_locality=Ballina, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary MRS. L. J. JURD The death occurred in a private hospital in Lismore on Wednesday afternoon last of Mrs. L. J. Jurd, of Teven, who was the fourth daughter (Jessie Maude) of Mr. H. A. Robins, of Alstonville. The news cast a feeling of regret throughout the whole district. The deceased lady's childhood days were spent at German Creek (now called Empire Vale), and afterwards she came to live at "Lochiel," Rous, with her father, where she remained until her marriage with Mr. Leonard Joseph Jurd, of Empire Vale. After her marriage she lived for eight years at Teven, and subsequently went to New Zealand, where her husband was engaged in storekeeping. They remained in the Dominion at Taranaki for five years and returned to Teven, where they have resided ever since. A sorrowing husband and three children (Hazel, Errol, and Eileen) are left to mourn the loss of a devoted mother. Her many actions of kindness amongst the neighbours and her characteristically lovable disposition endeared her to all with whom she came in contact. With her husband, she actively associated herself in all public and social duties—fulfilling her part in the most exemplary manner. Her life was full of self sacrifice and loving devotion, and realising that her end was fast approaching she bore up with utmost Christian fortitude and resignation. A solemn service was conducted at the home of her aged and much respected and esteemed father (Mr. H. A. Robins) by the Rev. Allan (Presbyterian minister), Alstonville, after which the funeral procession moved to the Presbyterian portion of the Alstonville cemetery. The Rev. Allan was assisted by Rev. J. Enright (Presbyterian minister, Ballina), and the service was marked with the deepest note of sympathy. The chief mourners were her husband and children, Mr. H. A. Robins, Mr. and Mrs. D. A. Robins (president Tintenbar Shire), Mr. and Mrs. C. E. Hermann (Ballina), Mr. and Mrs. J. Currie (Lismore), Mr. and Mrs. D. Johnston (Dunoon), Mrs. Byrnes (Stoker's Siding), Mrs. T. Johnston (Tenterfield), Mr. C. S. Robins, Mr. and Mrs. H. R. Bulwinkel, Mr. and Mrs. J. P. Robins, Mr. and Mrs. O. E. Daley, Mr. J. Jurd, senr., Mr. P. Jurd, Mr. C. D. McIntyre. The funeral was one of the largest seen in Alstonville and was attended by friends, from all parts of the district. Wreaths and letters of sympathy were received from Misses Hazel, Errol, and Eileen, Mr. H. A. Robins (father), Mr. and Mrs. D. J. Johnston, Mr. and Mrs. H. R. Byrnes (Stoker's Siding), Mr. and Mrs. D. A. Robins and family, Mr. and Mrs. C. E. Hermann, Mrs. E. G. Johnston and family, Mr. and Mrs. H. R. Bulwinkel, Mr. and Mrs. O. E. Daley, Misses Gladys, Ethel, and Ivy Robins, Mr. and Mrs. J. Currie, Mr. and Mrs. J. A. Daley, Mrs. Watson and family, Mr. and Mrs. R. H. Brawn, Mr. and Mrs. A. E. Ellis, Mr. and Mrs. C. W. Hook, Alstonville Agricultural Society, Public School, Teven, Mr. and Mrs. J. H. Dee, Mr. and Mrs. Brown and daughter, Mr. and Mrs. A. Dee, Alstonville Bowling Club, Mr. and Mrs. Snowden, Mr. and Mrs. Ernie Ellis, Mrs. and Mrs. A. Wilson, Mr. and Mrs. W. McPhee (Lawrence), Mrs. Graham and son, Mr. and Mrs. Elder (Ballina), Mr. and Mrs. A. Biley (Alstonville), Mrs. H. Jurd and family, Mrs. Flood and girls (Wardell), Mrs. S. Cross (Ballina), Masonic Lodge, Ballina, Mr. H. T. Underwood, Mr. Jack Jurd (Apotiki, New Zea land). The funeral arrangements were in the hands of W. Riley and Son, Lismore. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales